Sabito
Relationships.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Sabito/Relationships Battles and Events.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Sabito/Battles_and_Events History.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Sabito/History Sabito was a former apprentice of Sakonji Urokodaki. He appeared to assist Tanjiro Kamado in his preparations for the Final Selection exam. He was killed by the Hand Demon, during his Final Selection Exam. Appearance: Sabito was a fair-skinned young man with a large scar running from the right corner of his mouth to his right ear, and kind, cat-like eyes of a greyish lavender color, a horizontal bar of much paler purple visible across them near the bottom. He had thick, spiked, peach-coloured hair of varying lengths, the longest reaching his shoulders, that he wore messily down with side micro bangs over the left of his forehead. Sabito wore a green yukata, patterned with a geometric square design of yellow and a darker green, tied off at the waist with a piece of black fabric, below which he sported a pair of hakama pants and over which a plain white haori. Around his calves, he wore two pieces of cloth, that bore the same design as his yukata, which his pants were tucked into, as well as black socks and a pair of Japanese sandals on his feet. As with the rest of Sakonji Urokodaki's apprentices, Sabito's white warding mask, hand-carved by his master himself, took the shape of a fox's face, his decorated by a large scar in the same place as the one on his face. The mask's eyes and nose were of a dark green while the ears were more of a gray-red, and it was secured around his face by a thick piece of red rope around his head, the ends of which hung down from behind each of his ears. Personality: Sabito was a serious young man who believed that all of his actions should be becoming of a man. He was seen as a ruthless mentor during his time training Tanjiro Kamado, who was always quick to point out his flaws and refused to acknowledge him as a man. When asked about defeating the Hand Demon, Sabito appeared to have a pessimistic view on conflicts, saying he believed that no matter how hard someone tries it will never be enough to take the beast down. Even so, Sabito entrusted his will to Tanjiro and was happy when he surpassed him as Sakonji's strongest student, openly acknowledging that Tanjiro was the toughest of them all and proudly leaving the lingering will of all Sakonji's lost children to him. According to Giyu, Sabito was a very kind boy with a strong sense of justice back when he was still alive. It is implied that Sabito was a selfless person, as seen in Giyu's flashback, when it is revealed he saved everyone in his group from the Hand Demon during his Final Selection, sacrificing himself in the process. Abilities and Skills: Sabito is regarded as Sakonji's most powerful former pupil, succeeded only by Tanjiro; the Hand Demon even noted that Sabito was the most powerful disciple of Sakonji's that he had killed. Tanjiro has stated that Sabito would have likely been an amazing swordsman if he had survived. Natural Abilities: * Swordsmanship: Sabito was a very skilled swordsman, as seen during his Final Selection exam, in which he was able to kill nearly all of the Demons on the wisteria flower mountain single-handedly and save all the other participants, a feat that even Tanjiro was unable to accomplish as he was busy protecting himself. Throughout Tanjiro's training, Sabito was also able to repeatedly defeat him while wielding a wooden sword, even though Tanjiro was using a real blade, and, during their first battle, Sabito showcased enhanced speed, agility, and reflexes that easily outclassed those of Tanjiro at the time. It eventually took Tanjiro six months of training before he was able to defeat Sabito. Fighting Techniques: * Breath of Water: Sabito was a skilled practitioner of the Breath of Water style, which he used to single-handedly kill all the Demons inhabiting the wisteria flower mountain during his Final Selection exam. Equipment: * Katanas: Sabito possessed both a wooden sword and a real sword. He was very proficient with the wooden sword against Tanjiro, even though the latter was wielding a real blade. Category:Character Category:Demon Slayer Category:Demon Slayer Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Swordsman Category:Martial Artist Category:Sakonji Urokodaki's Student Category:Breath of Water User Category:Water User Category:Enhanced Individual Category:Characters from Japan Category:Teenager Category:Unknown Power Level Category:Max Mittelman Voice Actor Category:Deceased Character Category:Breath Style User